Al límite
by Lawliet girl 31
Summary: Después de cuatro años Sakura vuelve a aparecer en la vida de Near y Mello, pero esta vez muy lejos de su antiguo hogar, Wammy's house se deben de enfrentar al mayor asesino de la historia, Kira y revivirán un amor que pensaron haber superado ¿A quién elegirá Sakura? (Triangulo amoroso NearxocxMello) secuela de Solo tú y yo.
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A: Hola, creo que solo a mí se me ocurre publicar a estas horas, pero no puedo dormir así que aproveche para escribir, espero que les guste._**

**_Prologo._**

Cuatro años, habían pasado cuatro años desde que Sakura había dejado el orfanato para atrapar a Kira por su cuenta, esos años le habían resultado muy difíciles, debía de admitirlo, solo era una niña, una niña estúpida y obstinada que a pesar de estarla pasando mal no regresaría a Wammy's house para escuchar más de un "no debiste irte" era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar su error, pero una de las pocas ventajas, si se le podía llamar así era que se había curtido bastante, ya no se sentía débil como cuando vivía en el orfanato. Había mejorado bastante sus habilidades observando detalles e incluso había logrado desarrollar una nueva, había aprendido a ganarse la confianza de las personas y persuadirlos a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Físicamente no había cambiado mucho, su cabello seguía siendo igual de rubio y lo llevaba un poco más largo que de costumbre con un pequeño fleco, había ganado apenas unos centímetros de altura y seguía siendo igual de atlética que de costumbre.

Luego de dos años de vivir por toda Inglaterra Sakura decidió trasladarse a Japón en compañía de un chico que conoció, se hacía llamar James, aunque Sakura estaba casi segura de que no era su verdadero nombre, lo había conocido cuando se encontraba en la calle, él era un hombre alto, pelinegro, con los ojos cafés, era un ex agente de la interpol que había sido despedido por mal comportamiento, la primera vez que se habían encontrado había sido casi dos meses después de que la chica dejara el orfanato, él le había ayudado a establecerse, por razones que no conocía la rubia, supo entonces que él estaba deseoso de conocer y trabajar con el famoso detective L y cuando Sakura le conto lo que había pasado con él, con mucho gusto James acepto ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Básicamente le proporcionaba información, la cual le era muy útil a Sakura, gracias a él supo de la existencia de la death nota, aunque aún principio le pareció irreal al final le creyó, entonces decidió que debía de obtener por lo menos un cuaderno, no importaba cómo.

Al paso de los años se enteró de que Mello se había unido a la mafia, también se enteró sobre el secuestro del jefe de la policía japonesa, decidió que era su oportunidad, debía de esperar a que Mello bajara la guardia y ganarle la libreta, aunque sabía que no sería fácil lo intentaría de alguna forma u otra, llamaría a su vieja amiga Brooke, estaba segura de que con su ayuda y la de James todo saldría bien y tal vez lo lograrían, el único problema, si lo podía llamar así era Near, aunque no sabía exactamente que hacia el albino, estaba segura de que le llevaba ventaja y si no se apresuraba a actuar nunca lograría atrapar a Kira.

**_N/A: Bueno, eso solo fue una introducción ¿Qué le pareció? espero que les haya gustado y hasta la otra._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1:**____**Reencuentro y rencores.**_

Sakura se encontraba observando atentamente una pequeña pantalla a los miembros de la fuerza especial, para Brooke y ella no había sido problema alguno infiltrarse en el sistema y encontrar la manera de espiarlos, la razón por la cual Sakura había decidido llamar a Brooke era que sabía que ella y James no podrían solos y además necesitaba a alguien que supiera de espionaje, la chica seguía viendo, le parecían todos normales su sentido de justicia parecía firme, pero por alguna razón ese tal Light no le agradaba, era algo así como demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, por lo que había investigado había estudiado leyes, en su examen de ingreso había obtenido una calificación perfecta, en fin era una larga lista de logros que probaban que no era un chico común, pero sospechoso bajo un peculiar concepto.

Una tarde Light llamo al jefe del FBI para solicitar ayuda con lo del secuestro del jefe de la policía Japonesa, Sakura se acercó más a la pantalla y puso total atención para no perder ningún detalle.

-Habla L- anuncio Light Yagami, Sakura apretó un puño ¿Cómo se atrevía a suplantar a L? -¿Ayudara con lo del secuestro del jefe Japonés?- no hubo respuesta, Sakura espero ansiosa, agradecía que la llamada estuviese en altavoz.

-Me da gusto conocerte al fin L número dos- prácticamente el corazón de la chica se paró por un momento, sabía quién era aunque usara una voz distorsionada.

-¡Brooke, James quien sea rápido!- llamo la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Brooke algo agitada ya que había corrido por dos pisos de escaleras.

-Es Near, necesito que rastres esa llamada- pidió Sakura aun viendo la pantalla -Rápido-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo- se quejó Brooke tecleando en una laptop

Rápidamente, Sakura la ignoro y siguió escuchando.

¿Cómo qué número dos?- pregunto Light evidentemente nervioso -¿Quién habla?-

-No tiene sentido ocultarlo, somos una organización conocida como la SPK o grupo especial contra Kira, establecida para capturar a Kira aun la ayuda de L, en cuanto a mí, soy el líder de esta organización, puedes decirme N- Sakura respiraba agitada.

-Near...- susurro en una voz inaudible -Brooke ¿Todo bien?- pregunto.

-Más o menos, logre rastrear la llamada en Nueva York pero por el momento es todo- respondió Brooke calmadamente.

-Bien, sigue intentando- Sakura volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla.

-Solo quiero informarte que no confiamos en el L falso, sabemos que el anterior murió a manos de Kira- Sakura sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Light.

-¿Ya sabes donde esta Near?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-No, pero ¿Te sirve el número telefónico del director del FBI?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Nunca me decepcionas- Sakura se levantó de donde estaba -Iremos a Los Angeles- informó.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto James desde la puerta.

-Bueno, ese tal Yagami informó a Near que su hermana fue secuestrada por Mello ya que...- Sakura fue interrumpida por Brooke.

-Mello mató al policía japonés- la rubia negó.

-Solo tres organizaciones sabían del secuestro, nosotros, la SPK y la fuerza especial lo que me hace pensar que no solo fue Kira sino que también está involucrado en la fuerza especial- los otros asintieron -La razón por la que quiero ir a Los Angeles es para intentar conseguir la libreta, sabemos dónde está Mello gracias a que rastrearon el celular del jefe japonés, lo único que debemos hacer es esperar el momento adecuado para actuar-

-Entonces debemos irnos ya- agregó James.

-Si démonos prisa- concordó Sakura.

Una vez en Los Angeles la rubia decidió salir a explorar un poco el área donde se encontraba Mello y así poder idear mejor algún plan, a pesar de haberse negado más de una vez James la acompañaba, según el para protegerla si hacía falta.

-Esto no es necesario James- empezó por quinta vez en todo el tiempo, que llevaban caminando por el lugar -Puedo cuidarme sola-

-Lo siento es solo que...- guardo silencio unos minutos antes de continuar -no creas que lo hago porque tú me gustas, al menos no de esa manera, es solo que me recuerdas mucho a Lucí-

-¿Quién es Lucí?- pregunto confundida.

-Era mi hija, murió en un accidente automovilístico causado por un conductor ebrio- Sakura se encogió, eso explicaba mucho de su actitud hacia ella y Brooke.

-De verdad lo lamento, no sabía que tuvieras familia- James sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, mi ex esposa ahora vive en Paris así que solo me queda el trabajo como investigador- Sakura asintió y continuó concentrándose en los alrededores, de seguro Mello frecuentaba ese lugar.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que sintieron que alguien los seguía entonces caminaron más rápido hasta que una voz muy familiar hizo que Sakura se detuviera de golpe.

-Cuanto tiempo Sakura- James volteó a ver al joven que le había hablado a la chica.

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunto James viéndolo atentamente.

-Yo lo iba a preguntar primero- el rubio volteó a ver a Sakura -¿Quién es el remedo de niño bonito?- pregunto molesto a la chica.

-Solo es un amigo, su nombre es James- respondió Sakura volteando a verlo.

Lo vio atentamente, había cambiado mucho, era más alto, su cabello que llegaba por arriba de sus hombros ahora era más largo y le cubría levemente los ojos, su expresión era más sería y vestía un pantalón y un chaleco de cuero negro, unas botas altas negras y un rosario de plata reposaba en su cuello.

Por su parte Mello observaba la apariencia de la chica, aunque seguía siendo bastante baja se veía delgada y muy atlética, su cabello era casi tan largo como lo recordaba aunque se veía mas sedoso, sus ojos antes llenos de vida mostraban seriedad y algo de frialdad, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul entallado, una camisa blanca cuyas mangas llegaban a la mitad de sus brazos, la camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo lo cual la hacía ver aún más delgada y guapa, Mello siguió analizándola, llevaba ese camafeo que L le había regalado, se sintió algo molesto cuando vio que también llevaba la pulsera que Near le había dado.

-Así que solo es un amigo ¿Eh?- Sakura intentó mantener la cordura, no dejaría que Mello la hiciera seguirle el juego.

-Si- se apresuró a decir James -¿Y tú eres?-

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia como me llamo- Sakura apretó los puños de verdad la volvía loca.

-Te crees muy rudo verdad peli teñido- por alguna razón Sakura sonrió levemente -No te tengo miedo así que te diré mi verdadero nombre sin rodeos no me importa si tu estas involucrado en esto de Kira, soy Joseph Smith- Mello sonrió.

-Mucho gusto- dijo irónicamente -Tengo que hablarte- exigió a Sakura.

-Mello...- la chica no pudo continuar ya que James hablo.

-Creo que es hora de regresar- dijo tomando el brazo de Sakura para hacerla caminar.

-Perfecto, cuidado en el camino- Mello tomo la muñeca de Sakura y comenzó a correr con ella lejos del lugar.

-Mello suéltame- reclamo Sakura.

Mello se detuvo junto a una moto, se colocó un casco y le paso otro a Sakura.

-No, no, no, te has vuelto loco si crees que me subiré a esa cosa- Mello solo le arrebató el casco y se lo puso.

-Solo súbete a la maldita motocicleta- exigió Mello fríamente, Sakura negó -¡Hazlo y ya!- gritó subiendo y halando a Sakura para que subiera.

En cuanto el motor rugió Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura de Mello con temor, ya se había dado cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera Mello se saldría con la suya.

-Cuidado donde pones las manos- dijo con voz burlona.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no tengo ningún interés en eso ahora mismo- Mello rio levemente -a pesar de todo, me da gusto volver a verte-

-A mí también- respondió Mello empezando a manejar la motocicleta a través del tráfico de Los Angeles.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Sakura.

-A ningún lugar en especial, solo quería hablar contigo- Mello se detuvo cerca del edificio donde estaba el departamento que había alquilado Sakura -También esta Brooke contigo ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, no lo lograre sin ayuda atrapare a Kira y seré L ante el mundo- Mello rio entre dientes.

-No si lo hago antes que tú y Near- Sakura sólo suspiro con frustración -Aun llevas esa pulsera que te dio-

-Esto, solo la uso porqué me parece bonita y de cualquier forma no es tu problema- Sakura bajo de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco -Adiós Mello-

-Oye, espera no he terminado contigo- Mello siguió a Sakura para detenerla -¡Escúchame!- exigió tomando sus brazos con fuerza.

-Mello, me estas lastimado- se quejó la rubia al sentir las manos de Mello apretando sus brazos con poco cuidado.

-¡No tú me lastimaste a mí!- reprochó el chico -Primero preferiste estar con el maldito algodón ese y ahora con ese otro ¿A qué demonios juegas?-

-¿Te has vuelto loco? James es solo mi amigo y si tuve algo con Near fue porqué el no intentaba llamar mi atención fastidiándome como tú siempre lo hacías- puntualizó empujando a Mello para que la soltara.

-Pero aun así tú sientes algo por mí, me lo dijiste ese día que te bese y tú me correspondiste- Sakura sólo se alejó del lugar.

-Yo ya te supere no te necesitó ni a ti ni a Near, pronto los quitaré del camino- Mello solo observo a la chica alejarse dándose cuenta de que había cambiado totalmente.

_**N/A: Hola, mil, mil, mil perdones por la tardanza, me bloqueé por completo y no podía escribir más de medio capítulo, les juro que a más tardar mañana actualizo el otro**____**fic**__**, espero que me dejen algún**____**review**__**, hasta la otra.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2: Emociones encontradas.**_

Sakura entro refunfuñando al departamento que había rentado junto con Brooke y James, simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón.

-Maldito Mihael- continuó maldiciendo ese encuentro.

-Sakura ¿Eres tú?- preguntó la voz de Brooke desde otra habitación.

-Si ¿Qué quieres?- la chica salió enseguida de la habitación.

-Nada, es que estaba preocupada de que no regresaban ¿Y James?- Sakura respiro pesadamente.

-No lo sé- respondió, Brooke la miro preocupada.

-¿Qué paso?- quiso saber.

-Mello- dijo Sakura.

-¿Mello?- pregunto extrañada su amiga.

-Mello, él fue lo que paso- Brooke la miro confundida –Nos lo encontramos y prácticamente me llevo a rastras con él-

-¿De verdad?- Sakura asintió -¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dijo algo de Matt?-

-No, no me dijo nada de Matt y tampoco me dijo nada que valga la pena repetir- Brooke respiro con pesadez –Si quieres puedes volver hazlo-

-Si me quisiera ir ya lo habría hecho- Sakura sonrió.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que la tensión era presente, ambas chicas se preguntaban dónde podría estar James, eran casi las diez de la noche y el joven aun regresaba, Sakura daba vueltas de vez en cuando por el recibidor antes de volver a sentarse, se preguntaba si volvería después de lo que había pasado con Mello. Cuando iba a dar la media noche James entro al departamento con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Sakura fingiéndose desinteresada.

-Iba a preguntar lo mismo- dijo James mientras se sentaba frente a Sakura.

-Te pregunte primero ¿Dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar Sakura algo impaciente.

-Se dónde está tú amigo el rubio- respondió con frialdad.

-Espera ¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula Brooke -¿Sabes dónde está Mello?- James asintió.

-¿Cómo… cómo es que…?- empezó a balbucear la rubia.

-Logre seguirlos desde que te llevo en esa motocicleta- dijo con orgullo.

-Y… ¿Qué averiguaste?- preguntó Brooke con curiosidad.

-Está en una especie de túneles subterráneos, al parecer anteriormente lo usaban para intercambios de otro tipo, seguro que la modificaron para sus propios objetivos- explico –está en el desierto, me es difícil imaginarme que es lo que planea-

-Rayos, Mello sí que tiene todo pensado- se quejó Brooke.

-Sí tal vez, pero se me ocurre algo- los otros dos la miraron esperando a que continuara -Les hare una pregunta ¿Ustedes confiarían en alguien que usa el alias de L para manejar todo a su conveniencia?-

-No, eso es obvio amiga- respondió rápidamente Brooke.

-Yo tampoco confiaría en él- contestó James.

-Y por lo tanto Near tampoco debe de confiar mucho en él- ambos asintieron -tenemos el número de el jefe del FBI, podría lograr hacer que me comunique con Near y...-

¿Piensas ayudarlo?- pregunto Brooke.

-No exactamente, mí objetivo es claro, quiero se para lograrlo tal vez necesite un poco más de ayuda de la que pensé- explicó la rubia -tal vez podría estar del lado de Near hasta obtener la libreta-

-Creo entender-dijo James -¿Tu crees que el va a confiar en ti tan fácilmente?-

-Si no lo hace hare que lo haga, sabes lo buen que se me da convencer a las personas- Brooke solo escuchaba.

-Supongo que podríamos tratar- dijo finalmente James.

-Yo creo que no es una buena idea- comento Brooke algo nerviosa -pero no perdernos nada intentándolo-

-Buen pues hay que hacerlo ahora- dijo finalmente Sakura.

La rubia tono el teléfono y marco el numero del jefe del FBI, espero a que se atendiera la llamada y pensaba que debía de decirle a Near para convencerlo y los densa cooperar con ellos, pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien le contestó, entonces Sakura puso el teléfono en altavoz y hablo.

-Director soy S, comuníqueme con Near- el hombre solo se quejo callado.

Mientras tanto Near jugaba con robots en el piso, pensaba en diferentes maneras de obtener la libreta, mantenía su concentración en sus asuntos hasta que el director del FBI le hablo.

-Una señorita quiere hablar con usted- informó.

-¿Una señorita?- pregunto el albino confundido.

-Asi es, se hizo llamar S- Near se sintió sorprendido pero no lo demostró, se mantuvo en calma.

-De acuerdo, dame el teléfono- dijo estirando la mano, de inmediato le entregó el aparato.

-Sakura cuanto tiempo- contestó tranquilamente.

-Si bastante Near- respondió la chica -y dime ¿Realmente le confiarás al falso L el intercambio de la libreta? Yo en tu lugar tomaría el control de la situación aun desde Nueva York- Near se mantuvo en calma.

-Por ahora no preguntar como es que sabes todo eso, solo te diré que aunque le dije al falso L que tiene el control no es del todo cierto, la SPK tiene un objetivo y haremos lo necesario para cumplirlo- dijo desinteresadamente.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la chica, Near suspiro con pesadez, no le gustaba que andará por los ramas en vez de ir al grano.

-¿Que es lo que quieras exactamente Sakura?- pregunto.

-Solo es una pequeña propuesta, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es importante atrapar a Kira y es mas que obvio que él es alguien de la fuerza especial, podríamos ayudarnos para acabar con esto- Near pensó por un momento.

-Bien Sakura no parece mala idea, te daré acceso a todo lo que veamos el día del intercambio- se hizo un silencio incómodo -supongo que hablaremos luego-

-Si claro, hasta entonces- Sakura finalizó la llamada y Near solo se quedo pensando.

Intentaba controlar lo que sentía, algo que el chico no pensó que volvería a sentir, hacia mucho que no se ponía nervioso por hablar con alguien, se preguntaba porque aun sentía algo por ella aún en ese momento, solo sacudió la cabeza y siguió en sus asuntos.

Por otra parte Sakura sonrió con satisfacción, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

-Supongo que ahora hay que esperar- dijo en un suspiro Brooke.

-Si, solo dos días y sabremos donde esta la libreta, tengo una buena idea de que pasara y para ser sincera tengo ganas de hablar con el señor Yagami y su hija- James sonrió.

-Deberíamos invitarlos a venir- respondió entendiendo a que quiera llegar la rubia.

-Será peligroso pero nos ayudara de mucho- comento Brooke -Sakura ¿Y si algo sale mal?-

-Al menos lo habernos intentado, si estoy en lo cierto Kira es un miembro de la fuerza especial y al secuestrar al señor Yagami nos convertirnos en su blanco- Brooke puso carta de susto -calma, no nos dejaremos matar fácilmente ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no- concordó Brooke.

-Entonces debemos de estar listos para una emergencia- dijo James.

-Tu eres el experto en esto, tu arma un plan- James solo asintió y comenzó a pesar.

Por su parte Sakura pensaba en Near y Mello, nunca pensó que volvería a verlos o hablarles, sonrió como su corazón lentamente desenterraba sentimientos que creyó olvidados, sentimientos que nunca pensó que volvería a experimentar.

_**N/A: Lo logre, realmente me visto esta capítulo, pero como será por fin publique, espero que alguien siga por ahí y me deje un lindo review, nos leemos luego ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3: El fallo del plan de Sakura**_

_**N/A: Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero entre a la universidad y me dejaron una gran montaña de tareas, espero que disfruten este cap. **_

Near se encontraba hablando con Sakura a cerca del intercambio de la libreta, aunque le preocupaba algo en concreto, aun así le costaba considerar la posibilidad de que Sakura solo estuviera usando a la SPK y en especial a él para alcanzar sus propios objetivos, tenia bien en claro lo que quería, pero no a que costo.

-Sakura- comenzó -cuando obtengas lo que buscas de esta alianza ¿Qué pasara?-

-Yo no se de que estas hablándome- respondió la chica haciéndose la inocente.

-Vamos Sakura, no me dirás que de la noche a la mañana se te ocurrió llamarme- la rubia no dijo nada por unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa Near, no confías en mi?- pregunto con voz suave -antes lo hacías-

-Tu misma lo has dicho, últimamente me cuesta confiar en las personas, pero no nos desviemos del tema- corto el albino -mañana se hasta el intercambio de la libreta, como prometí tendrás acceso a lo que veamos por el satélite-

-Bien Near, entonces supongo que nos vemos luego- dijo la chica cortando la llamada.

En cuanto corto la llamada Sakura se sintió mas frustrada que nunca, si Near no confiaba en ella no podría obtener del todo lo que buscaba, simplemente intento pensar como moverse para continuar con lo que planeaba sin el total apoyo de Near, aun tenía en mente secuestrar al señor Yagami cuando saliera del intercambio secuestrar al señor Yagami cuando saliera del intercambio con Mello, pero si Near tenía cámaras satelitales era más que probable que los encontrarían antes de lograr interrogarlo.

-Sakura- la llamo Brooke desde la ventana cubierta por cortinas -debes de ver esto- ella se levanto y se asomo de forma similar a la de Brooke para no descubrir la ventana y vio a Mello mirando en dirección del departamento sentado en su motocicleta.

-Mello- al escuchar eso James enseguida se levanto de donde estaba.

-No me agrada ese chico- dijo fríamente.

-No serás la primera persona, pero al él le da igual si te agrada o no- respondió Sakura al comentario del chico.

-Me parece que no se ira si no te ve- comento Brooke a lo que Sakura asintió y se empezó a dirigir a la puerta para ir con Mello.

-Espera ¿A qué iras?- pregunto James.

-Solo le pediré que se vaya y ya- respondió la chica y se fue sin decir nada más.

Una vez que bajo Mello sonrió de modo triunfante y bajo de la motocicleta, Sakura simplemente se paro frente a él intentando buscarle los ojos, lo cual era difícil ya que el cabello del rubio los cubría parcialmente.

-Quita esa sonrisa de satisfacción Mello- pidió la chica al ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De qué me hablas enana? así es como miro normalmente, no es mi culpa que te parezca tan guapo que no te das cuenta como miro- Sakura solo se sonrojo.

-No me digas enana y sigue soñando si crees que me derretiré con tus sonrisitas- Mello solo rio levemente.

-Solo bromeaba Sakura- se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de la chica -Vayamos a otro lugar, me siento espiado- dijo subiendo la mirada hacia el departamento.

Era más que seguro que James y Brooke estaban fisgoneando detrás de las cortinas. Al principio Sakura dudo, pero finalmente acepto y subió a lo motocicleta junto con Mello, él acelero y se alejo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Mello paro hasta que llegaron a una calle apartada, un lugar de mala muerte, pensó la rubia, pero analizándolo mejor, ese era el mejor lugar donde podían hablar ya que en un lugar muy concurrido no sabían quien podía estar escuchando.

Sakura se bajo de la motocicleta y se quito el casco que le había dado Mello, este hizo lo mismo y camino a una puerta que había en la calle.

-Entra- ordeno, Sakura lo hizo, parecía una especie de local en desuso.

-Lindo lugar- comento con sarcasmo.

-Oh, disculpa ¿Querías un hotel cinco estrella?- Sakura rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mello?- pregunto para acabar con eso de una buena vez.

-Estas implicada en el intercambio- ella no respondió -lo sabía, pero no obtendrás la libreta Sakura, eso si te lo puedo asegurar con toda seguridad-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero la libreta?- pregunto la chica -yo solo busco otra cosa, aunque en parte si quiero tener uno de esos cuadernos la verdad es que no es mi principal objetivo-

-¿A no?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio -¿Qué buscas entonces?-

-La verdad esperaba poder hablar con el señor Yagami y su hija.

-¿Qué solo eso?- ella ladeo la cabeza -no te servirá de nada Sakura, yo seré quien derrote a Kira-

-Suerte con eso- respondió Sakura dispuesta a irse, pero Mello la detuvo.

-¿A que se debe tu repentina fachada de "chica mala"?- pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Mello, suéltame- exigió la rubia tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Dame un buen motivo para dejarte ir una vez más-

-¿Qué te parece este? si no me sueltas me encargare de hacerte la vida miserable- él solo rio ante la amenaza.

-Déjame lo del rubio malo a mi, a ti no te va, te quieres creer la mala paro no lo eres Sakura, tú solo eres unja chica encaprichada que quiere ganar algo por una vez en su vida- Sakura se quedo callada.

-Te detesto Mello, ya sueltame- exigió desesperada.

-Mentirosa ¿Cuándo admitirás que estas loca por mi?-

-Cuando dejes de ser un idiota- Mello la tomo de los hombros y la beso.

Sakura al principio intento separar a Mello pero este le tomó la nuca para impedírselo, la besaba insistente por una respuesta, Sakura sintió como le mordía los labios para profundizar el beso y finalmente se lo permitió, abrió un poco su boca y le correspondió el beso, Mello esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y siguió con el beso, sintiendo como Sakura le rodeaba la nuca con sus brazos, él le rodeo la cintura sin separarse, explorando la boca de la rubia y sintiendo como ella le mordía su labio inferior. se separo de ella y la miro atentamente, ella estaba agitada.

-Yo creía que me detestabas- Sakura sonrió.

-Si te odio, eres insoportable, pero...- él la interrumpió.

-Lo sabía, pero quiero oírte decirlo- Sakura se separo de él.

-No me harás decirlo- replico.

-En ese caso puedes regresar caminando- dijo fríamente el rubio a la vez que se iba.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí!- reclamo Sakura -¡Mihael!-

-¿Si? dime- Sakura se acercó a él.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, me gustas, desde aquel día en el que casi nos besamos he sentido algo por ti- él sonrió -pero eso no cambia nada, yo seré quien tome el lugar de L-

-Eso no me importa, por una vez le he ganado a Near en algo- Sakura se alejo de él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? solo querías que admitiese mis sentimientos por eso pues estas mal Mello, yo no soy un premio- reclamo saliendo lugar haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones de Mello.

-Sakura espera, yo no quería decir eso- ella lo ignoro -por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu departamento, esta lejos de aquí-

-Soy completamente capaz de caminar- dijo cortante.

-Eres desesperante Sakura-

-Te devuelvo el cumplido- contraataco.

-No seas orgullosa y deja llevarte o a coso planeas caminar dos kilómetros- Sakura paro en seco y regreso con Mello para subir a la motocicleta.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, una vez que llegaron Sakura bajo y se disponía a caminar hasta que Mello le retuvo tomando su muñeca, la chica lo volteó a ver enojada.

-Lo siento Sakura, lamento lo que dije- dijo besándole la mejilla antes de irse del lugar.

Una vez que volvió al departamento Sakura sintió las miradas acusadoras de James y departamento Sakura sintió las miradas acusadoras de James y Brooke, solo hizo caso omiso y se sentó en el sillón sin decir nada. Al día siguiente Sakura observaba las imágenes del satélite para ver lo como se desarrollaba el intercambió, James había conseguido mover algunas influencias para logras llevar al señor Yagami y su hija hasta donde estaban y Brooke se dedicaría a desviar los satélites de Near, cuando el celular de Sakura sonó este lo contesto era Near.

-¿Qué opinas hasta ahora? parece ser que Mello lo planeo todo para que la libreta sea suya irremediablemente-

-Si eso parece- concordó con el albino.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que el avión del señor Yagami aterrizo en medio del desierto y se abrió una puerta subterranea.

-Tus sátelites no podrán ver eso- dijo Sakura -Supongo que Mello se esperaba que los espiarías así- siguió viendo la escena hasta que salió un helicóptero y un misil -Que inteligente-

-Sabía que esto pasaría y a decir verdad, tengo una buena idea de que pasara cuando Mello recupere la libreta, debes...- Near dejo de hablar, para ese punto James ya debía de ir en camino con el señor Yagami y Sayu -Sakura que haces- ella sonrió.

-Mis propios negocios- dijo antes de cortar la llamada -¿Qué tal vas con esos satélites?- pregunto a Brooke.

-El sistema que usa Near es bueno pero bastante difícil de hackear, es una suerte que Matt me haya enseñado-

Sakura sonrió parecía que por fin todo le saldría conforme a su plan, pero le preocupaba Mello, no sabía que era capaz de hacer ahora que le había dado el gusto de decirle que seguía sintiendo algo por él, sabía que detestaba a James y además sabía su verdadero nombre, ahora temía por su seguridad y la de Near, aunque no sabía si sabía su verdadero nombre, temía que lo matara, la rubia sacudió la cabeza e intento alejar eso de su mente, se suponía que no le interesaba ya eso.

**_N/A: DE verdad lamento la tardanza, como dije la escuela me mata, como sea espero poder actualizar mi otro fic mañana. _**


End file.
